Preliminary Peril (Tien Shinhan Saga episode)
Preliminary Peril (勝ちのこるぞっ!!予選サバイバル, Kachinokoru zo!! Yosen Sabaibaru) is the second episode of the Tien Shinhan Saga and the eighty-fifth episode in the Dragon Ball series. The episode first aired on October 28, 1987. Summary A referee (not the announcer with sunglasses) tells all of the fighters to pick their numbers, to determine the match-ups for the Preliminary Rounds. The fighters start picking their numbers. Krillin draws 62, which is in the latter half of block 2. Goku gets the end of block 1. Yamcha gets the first half of block 1, and is relieved he won't have to fight Goku right away. Jackie Chun has gotten #178, at block 4. Krillin is glad they don't have to fight each other. The Preliminary Rounds are ready to begin. The Preliminary announcer tells everyone the rules of the World Martial Arts Tournament (how you lose, and similar rules). Krillin tells Goku not to lose. Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu see Goku, and recognize him. They have a flashback of when Tien first fought Goku three years ago in the wilderness (something that didn't happen in the manga). Tien says this should be interesting. Yamcha steps into the ring, ready to fight his first opponent, a man with a mohawk. Outside, Oolong says that the Preliminary Rounds should be starting soon. Bulma hopes that the others do all right, and Puar tells her not to worry. Back inside, the mohawked man tosses some boards into the air, which he wrecks with one punch. Yamcha says that boards don't fight back, and Mohawk man replies that Yamcha won't be able to fight back when he is trashing him. The match begins, and Tien is eager to see the "Turtle Style" of Master Roshi's disciples. Mohawk man kicks, but Yamcha disappears. Yamcha appears behind Mohichan, and elbows him in the face just as he turns around, sending him to the ground. Mohawk man is knocked out, and Yamcha wins the match. Goku says Yamcha must have trained hard, but Tien isn't too impressed. Goku and Yamcha step over to block 2, to see Krillin's fight. After a short delay, a giant man called Anton the Great steps into the ring, ready to fight Krillin. The others are shocked by his size. The giant man tells Krillin to go home if he doesn't want to die. Yamcha recognizes the man as a pro wrestler, and tells Krillin to be careful. The match begins, and Krillin tells the giant man to attack whenever he wants to. Anton vows to crush Krillin, and stomps, but it is dodged. Krillin leaps in with a kick, but giant man grabs him, and starts crushing him. Yamcha says that Anton has the strength to crush boulders. Krillin laughs, and says this isn't enough to beat him. He elbows the giant man's hand, getting free. Anton is angered, and he tries grabbing Krillin, who grabs him by the finger and hurls him out of the ring. Krillin wins the match, and Goku says he has gotten a lot stronger (adding that Krillin is much stronger than he was three years ago). Krillin says this is just the beginning. Tien and Chiaotzu step in, and Tien says they have sorry technique to be pleased with. Krillin tells Goku that they are disciples of Master Shen. Goku recognizes the two, and has a flashback of when he first fought Tien, on his trip around the world (same flashback as before). Goku says that they were the ones who tricked InoShikaCho (a monster that appeared with Tien and Chiaotzu in the anime only). Krillin asks if Goku knows them. Tien, "You should be happy we spared your life. We can't be beaten. Heh heh, you're all lucky you don't have to fight me in the Preliminaries." Yamcha and Tien glare at each other. Krillin notices Chiaotzu, and says he looks weird. Chiaotzu calls Krillin a shorty, and sticks his tongue out at him. Tien, "Quit it Chiaotzu. We can beat them up later." Yamcha tells them to leave right now, and Tien says that Yamcha missed his opponent's weak spot in his last fight. Yamcha, "I knew that, I just didn't want to kill anybody." Tien, "How about you show me your power right now?" They prepare to fight. Goku tells Yamcha to stop, but he refuses, not liking this type of person. Jackie Chun steps in, and tells them that they will be disqualified if they fight now. Tien asks who this old man is, and Yamcha tells him that Jackie Chun was the winner of the last World Martial Arts Tournament. Tien says they must be fools to lose to such an old man. He tells them to do their best, and walks away with Chiaotzu. Outside while Bulma and friends were together, Bulma is annoyed to see Master Shen approaching them. Master Shen asks where Master Roshi is, but Bulma doesn't know. Master Shen says that he is probably at home; too scared to see his disciples lose. Bulma starts to get very annoyed. Master Shen, "And who are you? Master Roshi's little lady." Bulma, "No way!" Master Shen admires Bulma's breasts, and asks if she wants to live with him. Bulma obviously refuses. He tries asking Launch (bad form) instead, and she just shoots at him. Master Shen easily catches all of the bullets, and drops them. He walks away, telling them not to forget the funeral of Master Roshi's disciples. Back inside, it is now Tien's turn to fight. Tien tosses off his gi, and Krillin calls him a show off. Chiaotzu wishes his friend luck, and Krillin thinks this guy will lose. Goku disagrees, adding that Tien is very strong. Yamcha asks if Goku fought him before. "Yes, but it was a small fight." A sumo wrestler steps into the ring ready to fight Tien. Another fighter insults the sumo wrestler, calling him a blob of fat. The sumo wrestler steps out of the ring, and angrily tells the fighter to say that to his face. The fighter punches the sumo wrestler in the stomach, to no effect. The sumo wrestler punches the fighter into a wall (looks pretty painful, the guy's teeth were knocked out). Yamcha says he is pretty strong, and Jackie Chun adds that fighters like that are tough to beat. The match begins, and the sumo wrestler lunges at Tien. Tien swiftly hits the sumo wrestler in the face, and he collapses. Tien wins the match. Everyone is shocked. Yamcha says that Tien used 4 punches at high speed, and Krillin tells him not to forget the 3 kicks. Goku says he is good, but Krillin says he wasn't that great. In his mind, Tien calls Krillin a fool, as he wasn't using his full strength. Goku's turn is next, and he steps into the ring. Krillin, Yamcha, and Jackie are eager to see Goku's progress from the last 3 years. Krillin says he doesn't look very strong, and Jackie Chun recognizes the guy as King Chappa. Yamcha says that King Chappa is supposed to be an amazing fighter. Jackie Chun adds that King Chappa won the last tournament he entered with so much ease, that he wasn't hit at all. Yamcha says that Goku has a small chance of winning if he is careful. King Chappa tells Goku not to worry, as he won't kill him. Goku thanks him. The match begins, as Goku and King Chappa are ready to fight. Is this King Chappa guy all he's cracked up to be? Trivia *Random other participants in the preliminary round that can be seen outside the ring include a fighter that looks similar to Dr. Brief but muscular. *The wrestling champ that Krillin fights has a face very similar to Bandages the Mummy. *The guy who taunts the Sumo Wrestler looks similar to Mercenary Tao, but with a bald head and no facial hair. *The mohawked fighter has a face identical to Nappa from Dragon Ball Z. *Some of the tournament fighters in this episode are cameos of professional wrestlers, including a participant that looks like Hulk Hogan, and Krillin's first opponent, 'Antoine the Great', who is a cameo of WWE icon André the Giant. *Krillin states that his parents were six feet tall after Chiaotzu called him a midget and walked away with Tien. Gallery WMATFirstRoundsannouncer.Ep.85.png TienShinhan.Ep.85.png JackieChun.Ep.85.png Kuririn.Ep.85.png AntonTheGreat.Ep.85.png Fighter 2.png db85-08.jpg Sumo.png Sumo.Ep.85.png Category:Tien Shinhan Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball